Ameo
]] Ameo is a soverign island nation in western Omath, located off the coast of Fieren. Its geography is marked by coastline, by the ever present threat of hurricanes, and by the irregular mountains clustered in the center of the state. Much of Ameo is at or near sea level, and its terrain is marked by sedimentary soils. The climate varies from subtropical in the north to tropical in the south. Ameo was discovered by the Dunmaerik explorer Phaenon in (year), during his expedition south from the Dunmaerik Plateau. The land was home to indigenous tribes of goblins, wemics, and Wood Elves, along with assorted humanoid monsterous races like orcs, bugbears, and the like. It was the principal location of the Goblin Wars and the following racial conflict with the elven tribes. Today, it is distinguised by its agricultural and mineral industries, and by the lesser-known fact that it is the only location in the Known Lands to produce gunpowder firearms. Through use of this technology, the governor has been able to keep the weapons exclusive to Ameo. History Geography The state of Ameo is situated on a peninsula between the Emerald Sea to the west and the Southern Ocean to the south and east. It extends north, terminating at the border of Aiecore and the Dunmaerik Plateau to the northeast. Most of the state is low-lying and fairly level, though some places (such as Silverport) feature vistas that rise 75 - 200 feet above the water. Much of central Ameo, typically 30 miles from the coastline, features rolling hills with elevations ranging from 150 to 400 feet. Several clusters of mountains dot the central state: together they are collectively known as the Fenspine Range. Climate The climate of Ameo is tempered somewhat by the fact that no part of the state is very distant from the ocean. In the northern part of the state (north of Iron Vale), the prevalent climate is humid subtropical, while coastal areas south of Iron Vale are considered true tropical. Due to the tropical climate, Ameo is very humid and very warm. Temperatures in the summer range from the low 90-degree range through 120-degrees. Also due to the tropical climate, Ameo rarely receives snow. Higher elevations in the Fenspines may receive snow in the cold winter months, but rarely to any significant accumulation. In winter months, overnight and early morning frost becomes common. Hurricanes pose a severe threat to south Ameo. The official hurricane season runs from the last week of spring through the third week of fall, and is most intense in the final two weeks. Each year, Ameo is struck by no fewer than two hurricanes. Fauna Geology The Ameo peninsula is a porous plateau of karst limestone atop bedrock. The limestone is covered with sandy soils deposited as sea levels rose and fell over the history of the world. The largest deposits of potash in Fieren are located in Ameo. Deposits of silver, gold, and iron are also found within the Fenspine Range. Extended systems of underwater caves, sinkholes, and springs are found throughout the state and supply most of the water used by residents. Demographics Governance Category:World Information Category:Countries Category:Countries in Omath